fanowska_scoobydoofandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Klątwa kościstego koszmaru
Klątwa kościstego koszmaru to 16. odcinek 2 serii Scooby-Doo, jesteś tu? Treść Uroczy pensjonat Burgundundugnudnubadurabdu w afrykańskim miasteczku Kertinandezze zwany Ubede to idealne miejsce na uroczą noc. Jednak i właściciel ośrodka, pan Jester musi kiedyś wyjść. - Wing, przejmujesz pieczę - rozkazał swojemu asystentowi. - Taa, jasne - odburknął Wing, grzebiąc w swoich pieniądzach. - Tylko coś sprawdzę - uprzedził go Jester. Poszedł do szafy i ją odsunął, po czym wszedł za nią. Wing obrzucił to niby obojętnym wzrokiem, ale wiedział już, gdzie szukać pieniędzy. Pan Jester odsunął tajemnicze przejście za starą szafą. Wszedł przez nie do malutkiego pokoiku sejfem wmontowanym w ścianę. Wystukał odpowiedni kod i otworzył sejf. Nagle usłyszał coś za swoimi plecami... - Hihihihihi hihihihihi hi hihihihi! - rozległ się jakby mechaniczny śmiech za jego plecami. Potem ktoś zamknął drzwi pokoju. Usłyszał jeszcze, jak ów tajemniczy ktoś przekręca klucz w zamku. Był uwięziony. = Czołówka = - Fred, uważaj! - wrzasnęła Daphne, ale było za późno. Wehikuł Tajemnic z impetem wpadł w inny samochód, który zresztą zatarasował drogę. Wokół unosiło się mnóstwo dymu. Czarna limuzyna, w którą wjechał wan miała koszmarnie wgniecione drzwiczki. Natomiast Wehikuł nie ucierpiał. Ludzie w limuzynie poruszali się, co oznaczało że nikt chyba nie ucierpiał. - Powienieneś pójść i przeprosić kierowcę za wjechanie w jego samochód! - zwróciła Fredowi uwagę Velma. - Ale to on stanął na środku drogi! - obruszył się Fred i skrzyżował ręce. - Nie bądź dzieckiem, Fred. Pójdź i przeproś. A potem wypłać odszkodowanie. - A w życiu! Nie będę przepraszał jakiegoś pirata drogowego! - zdecydował blondyn. - Fredericku Hermanie Jonesie, ja, Velma Dace Dinkley kategorycznie ROZKAZUJĘ ci przeprosić kierowcę prawnego samochodu który uszkodziłeś! - wrzasnęła Velma. - Już nie trzeba, przeprosiłam - wtrąciła się Daphne z miną, jakby zobaczyła ducha. - Nawet nie wiecie, jakiego mamy farta. - Duch kierowcy? - wystraszył się Kudłaty. - Dostawca pizzy? - spytał Scoob, a ślinka ciekła mu z buzi. thumb|W. Wing - Ktoś sławny? - nieśmiało zasugerował Fred. - Wtedy byśmy mieli NIEfarta, ty ptasi móżdżku - przypomniała mu Velma, obrażona na niego z powodu jego zachowania. - Fred ma rację - powiedziała Daph. - To czemu mamy farta? - zdziwiła się Velma.thumb|Redway Redfield (góra) i pan Jester (dół) - Bo to KISS, bogowie muzyki rockowej! - zapiszczała Daphne. - KISS! - ucieszył się Kudłaty. - Pizza? - spytał z głupią miną Scooby. - KISS? - pozytywnie zdumiała się Velma. - Szkoda, że nie Ascot Five - westchnął Fred. - Ekhem, młody człowieku, a odszkodowanie? - spytał jakiś czerwonowłosy (dosłownie!) człowiek w dość już podeszłym wieku który wysiadł z limuzyny i podszedł do vana detektywów. W rękach ściskał bordową czapkę. - Niech sobie pan do czterech liter wsadzi to odszkodowanie, w końcu to nie ja jak palant tarasuję całą drogę! - zezłościł się lider Spółki. - Fred, ale wiesz, że mijaliśmy tabliczkę z napisem ,,Teren czasowo zastrzeżony"? - spytał go Kudłaty. - Co? - zdziwił się Fred. - Na przyszłość uważaj na to co mówisz - czerwonowłosy człowiek zdawał się być urażony słowami młodzieńca. - A z kim mam przyjemność? - Redway Redfield, oficjalny menedżer grupy muzycznej KISS - przedstawił się mężczyzna. - Redway, co jest? - spytał Spaceman, wychodząc z samochodu. - Grupa małolatów wjechała w naszą limuzynę! - odparł Redfield. thumb|Blokotrup - Rety! - pisnęła Velma - To Spaceman! Panie Spacemanie! Tutaj! - krzyknęła, wychylając się z okna Wehikułu Tajemnic. Muzyk podszedł do niej i spytał: - Co jest, mała? Velma nagle straciła pewność siebie. - Cz-czy mogę prosić o...autograf? - Ekhm...Nie wiem, jak ci to powiedzieć, ale został w samochodzie a teraz raczej trudno będzie do niego wejść. Przez tylną szybę samochodu KISS Demon pokazywał Scooby'emu język, przez co ten się przestraszył i wskoczył na ramiona Kudłatego. - Scoob, to tylko Demon! - zirytował się Kudłaty i upuścił go. Scoob na słowo ,,Demon" zląkł się jeszcze bardziej i wskoczył do Wehikułu. - Niedaleko jest jakiś hotel, może tam się zatrzymamy i naprawimy samochody? - zaproponował Redfield. * Samochody zaparkowane zostały Przed niewielkim budynkiem, może odrobinę większym od domu jednorodzinnego. Nad wielkimi drzwiami na żeliwnych zawiasach widniał neon "Burgundundugnudnubadurabdu", jednak wszystkie litery "d" oraz parę "u" nie świeciło. W dzień można było jednak rozczytać nazwę, ale w nocy to zupełnie inna sprawa. Jeśli zarezerwowałeś sobie pokój w Burgundundugnudnubadurabdu, a na miejscu widzisz Burgnungnunbaurab, to jest chyba coś nie tak. Spółka i KISS weszli do środka, lecz Redfield został na zewnątrz. - Muszę coś załatwić - wyjaśnił. Pomieszczenie, do którego weszli było niewielkie i kwadratowe. Wejście znajdowało się na jednej ścianie, a na ścianie naprzeciwko znajdowały się strome, kręcone schody na górę oraz korytarz z pokojami. W ścianie znajdującej się po lewej od detektywów wył korytarz, a po prawej przytwierdzone do ściany półkoliste biurko, zapewne recepcja. Na biurku leżały foldery, dzwonek i telefon. Za biurkiem siedział mężczyzna z bujnymi czarnymi wąsami oraz ciemnoróżową czapką. - Dzień dobry! - powiedziała Daphne do gościa za biurkiem zaczytanego w jakąś widać niezwykle ciekawą książkę pt. "Front Ósmy. Opowieść o miłości w czasach bezwzględnego honoru i wojny". Miał na sobie sweter koloru khaki i zaciskał zęby, jakby książka swoją treścią go irytowała. - Dzień dobry dzieciaki. Czego chcecie? - odburknął opryskliwie facet, dosłownie tylko na ułamek sekundy podnosząc wzrok znad książki. - Mamy wolne pokoje. - Owszem, chcielibyśmy wynająć jeden na noc - zgodził się Fred. - Obawiam się że to będzie niemożliwe - uśmiechnął się złowieszczo recepcjonista - No chyba że jesteście bardzo odważni... - Naprawdę? Co jest tam takiego strasznego? - spytał Spaceman. - Nie wiecie? Podobno wszędzie o tym trąbią... - zastanowił się. - Tak czy siak, po pensjonacie krąży upiór zwany Blokotrupem. - Czym? - Spytał Fred. - Blokotrupem. - Proszę opowiedzieć nam więcej - poprosiła Velma. - Okej, dzieciaki. Więc... - Hej, kogo nazywasz dzieciakiem? - spytał Catman. - ...Więc dawno temu, na terenie tego budynku stał cmentarz - ciągnął recepcjonista, pozornie niewzruszony wypowiedzią Catmana. Nadal czujnie śledził tekst książki jednym okiem, podczas gdy drugie zamknął. - Cmentarz kilku religii - chrześcijanie, judaiści oraz nawet pastafarianie z całego kraju przybywali tu aby pochować tu zmarłych - był to ongiś jedyny cmentarz w kraju. Na samym środku jednak wznosił się masywny grobowiec o powierzchni ok. dwóch metrów kwadratowych. "Te szczegóły są zbędne", pomyślała Velma, przewracając oczami. - W grobowcu spoczywała rodzina Wingów - najbardziej arystokrackich arystokratów jacy kiedykolwiek żyli w Afryce. Byli emigrantami z Wielkiej Brytanii. Założyli tu wielki ród, a nawet wymusili na obywatelach miasteczka i pobliskich dzielnic zmianę nazwiska na brytyjskie. Tak więc Ahglu stał się Ashly, A Joun Johnem. Wkrótce okazało się, że nie przybyli tu bez powodu. Wojsko angielskie niespodziewanie przybyło tutaj w 1823 roku i przejęło to miejsce bez większego oporu. Było ono strategiczne dla jakiejś wojny, czy coś tam. Mieszkańcy skrzyżowali się z europejczykami, a miejsce pozostaje kolonią Anglii. Ostatni przedstawiciel rodu Wingów zaginął w 1989 roku. - To chyba dość niedawno - zauważyła Daphne. - Och, zaginął może i dość dawno, ale odkryto to niedawno. Hebrusa, albo już raczej Herberta - dodał z przekąsem. - Jego grób był cały czas w grobowcu. Jednak niejacy Jared Ducky oraz Andrew Hoopoe, wójt oraz jeden z urzędników nakazali ekshumację. Wtedy okazało się, że grób Herberta Winga jest pusty! Podobno Wing powstał z grobu, a teraz szuka zemsty na ludziach którzy przemienili jego miasto w kolonię brytyjską! Wkrótce potem, aby zatuszować sprawę, na miejscu cmentarza postawiono ten pensjonat. - Przecież Herbert był z rodu Wingów - zauważył Fred. - Jego rodzina zamieniła ten kraj w coś takiego. - On był czarną owcą - wyjaśnił koleś. - Mówi się że Blokotrup straszący tu to duch Ostatniego Z Rodu Wingów wołający o pomstę do nieba. - Przecież on umarł. Jakby chciał już by był w niebie - zauważyła z przekąsem Velma. - Cóż, najbardziej luksusowe pokoje to 17 i 19 - powiedział recepcjonista - Mogę zapewnić wam nocleg na odpowiedni czas za niewielką sumę. - Jak nam się to opyli, to wchodzimy - stwierdził Starchild. * Gdy Spółka w pokoju 17 i KISS w pokoju 19 (dostawili jedno łóżko dla Redfielda) rozgościli się, Fred zadecydował że to pora aby powęszyć. - Rozdzielimy się. Ja, Velma i Daphne sprawdzimy to piętro, a wy, chłopaki, dolne. Nagle drzwi od pokoju otworzyły się. W drzwiach stanęli członkowie KISS. - Hej, a my gdzie mamy powęszyć? - spytał Spaceman. - Chłopaki, dołączacie do śledztwa? - zdumiała się Daphne. - Jaasne! Złapiemy tego trupa! - wykrzyknął uradowany Spaceman. - Spaceman i Starchild pójdą ze mną i Daphne! - krzyknęła uradowana Velma. - Popieram - uśmiechnęła się Daph. - To my, kurczę, pójdziemy z Catmanem i Demonem. - stwierdził Kudłaty. - Czyli ja sam, tak? - spytał Fred. Odpowiedziała mu cisza. - Świetnie. - wyszedł z pokoju. Reszta grup także wyszła. * Kudłaty, Scoob, Catman i Demon zwiedzali korytarz na dole. Recepcjonista był zaczytany w swoją wojenną księgę i nie zwracał na nich uwagi. Przeszli koło starej, rzeźbionej szafy i dotarli do rozwidlenia. - Kurczę, gdzie teraz, w prawo, czy w lewo? - zastanawiał się Kudłaty. - Ene, due... - Scooby jedną łapą zasłonił sobie oczy, a drugą wyliczał. Obydwa korytarze wyścielone były czerwonym dywanem. - Ja myślę że możemy pójść w prawo - stwierdził Catman. Demon przytaknął mu pomrukiem. - Kkurczę, dobra - powiedział Kudłaty, ale widać, że się spietrał widząc groźną minę Demona. Ludzie poszli więc, Scooby jednak dalej wyliczał. Gdy w końcu otworzył oczy, czekał go nieprzyjemny widok... - Blokotrup! - zawył Scooby i uciekł przed zmorą w kierunku reszty. - No, w końcu! - powiedział Kudłaty. - Piesku, co się tak wlokłeś? - B-b-blokotrup! - wydusił Scooby. Kudłaty odwrócił się i rzeczywiście, kamienny szkielet o nieco kanciastej czaszce zmierzał w ich kierunku. - Kurczę, RATUJ SIĘ KTO MOŻE! - wrzasnął Kudłaty i razem ze swoim kumplem dobiegli do Catmana i Demona. - Co tak biegniecie? - spytał Catman. - Widzieliśmy, kurczę, potwora! - wydusił z siebie zziajany Kudłaty. Catman odwrócił się i nikogo tam nie było. - Ziom, tu nikogo nie ma! Chyba masz jakieś zwidy - stwierdził Catman. - Lepiej chodź. Poszli jeszcze trochę, aż dotarli do kolejnego rozwidlenia. Tym razem poszli w lewo, i doszli do wyjście ewakuacyjnego. Nic więcej ciekawego tam nie było. Jednak gdy wrócili do rozwidlenia i poszli w prawo... - Piwnica! Bingo! - ucieszył się Catman. - Za nic tam nie wchodzimy - obruszył się Kudłaty. Mała drewniana klapa w podłodze nie była przykryta dywanem, była ona małym kwadracikiem gdzie wykładziny nie było. - A za Scooby-chrupki? - spytał Catman. - A masz jakieś? - No...niee - przyznał, drapiąc się po głowie. - Ale mam to! - powiedział, wyciągając Kiss-chrupki. - Magą być - stwierdził Kudłaty i razem ze Scoobym podchwycili kilka w locie. Tak więc razem zeszli do piwnicy, oświetlanej latarką Catmana. - Kurczę, upiornie tu - zauważył Kudłaty. - Racja - przytaknął mu Scooby. Brygada poszła dalej, oświetlając wszystko naokoło. W piwnicy było wiele znajomych rzeczy, jak wielka neonowa litera "S", maska ducha Lorda Vincenta von Torta I, kajdanki, peruka, apaszka Freda i coś, co wyglądało jak kamień KISSterii. - Wow, ten głaz to ja chyba kojarzę! - zawołał Catman. Nagle usłyszeli trzaśnięcie i klapa się zamknęła. W tym samym czasie padła bateria w latarce. - Całkowite ciemności! - powiedział Kudłaty. Nagle jednak ktoś zapalił lampę oliwną. - Zawsze mam ją przy sobie - stwierdził Catman. Jednak nagle wrzasnął i upuścił ową lampę. Za nimi stał Blokotrup. Ryknął i cała czwórka rzuciła się do ucieczki. Na ślepo odnaleźli drabinę i wybiegli z piwnicy. Monstrum ruszyło za nimi. Demon i Catman uciekli nie wiadomo gdzie, a Kudłaty i Scoob poczekali za rogiem. Blokotrup zastał ich przebranych za portiera i pokojówkę. - Witam, pan musi być Blokotrup Strasznowski - powiedział grzecznie portier-Kudłaty. - Wynajął pan pokój numer 234. Oto pana bagaż - dokończył, wrzucając stwora na wózek a Scooby-pokojówka położył na upiorze stos waliz i kufrów, a nawet papugę. - Do pańskiego pokoju tędy - wskazał Kudłaty w głąb korytarza. - Nasza pokojówka wręczy panu klucze. Miłego pobytu! Scooby wcisnął mu do ręki pęk kluczy a Kudłaty popchnął wózek hen, daleko. Sami zwiali na górę, do pokoju nr 17. Czekał tam na nich Fred. - Cześć, chłopcy. Macie coś? I gdzie wasi towarzysze. - Nie i nie mamy pojęcia - powiedział Kudłaty. - Ale jest coś co wiemy na pewno. Zaatakował nas Blokotrup! - Na serio? - spytał Fred. - No cóż, ja znalazłem coś takiego. - podał im skrawek kartki z cyframi "9785". - Co to oznacza? - spytał Scooby. - Nie wiem. Ale wkrótce się dowiem. * Tymczasem dziewczyny ze Spacemanem i Starchildem szły korytarzem. - I wtedy ja jej mówię "Brittany, weź pomaluj paznokcie, bo brzydko wyglądasz!" - zachichotała Daphne, a wraz z nią Starchild. Velma natomiast tłumaczyła coś Spacemanowi, a ten wyglądał jakby nie do końca wiedział o co biega. - I mają dwukrotnie twardszy pancerz od zwykłych... Hej, spójrzcie! - przerwała w pół zdania i wskazała na ziemię. Leżała na niej ciemnoróżowa czapka. - Podobna do tej jaką nosił Redfield, nie sądzicie? - słusznie zauważył Starchild. Była to prawda. - Czy myślicie, że to on za tym stoi?- spytała Daph. - Nie sądzę. Redfield jest uczciwy, nie zrobiłby czegoś takiego. Poza tym tu, w Afryce mało kto nas zna. - Może uknuł ten spisek aby przysporzyć wam popularności przed waszym pierwszym koncertem w tym kraju? - zastanawiała się na głos Velma. - W razie czego weźmy ją - zaproponował Starchild. Nagle dobiegli do nich Demon i Catman. - Widzieliśmy ducha i odłączyliśmy się od grupy! - wrzasnął Catman. - Jak dobrze jest was widzieć. Cała szóstka ruszyła w kierunku górnego piętra. * Gdy wszyscy już się spotkali i podsumowali wskazówki, wybiła godzina dwudziesta druga. Cisza nocna, przynajmniej Amerykańska cisza nocna. Spółka i Kiss klapnęli się spać w swoich pokojach, z czego Kudłaty i Scooby zasnęli nie przebierając się na walizkach a Daphne w stroju zimowym. Nagle Scooby'ego i Kudłatego obudził dziwny szelest. - Słyszysz ten szmer? - spytał Kudłaty. - Tak - odparł Scooby. - Jest straszny, no nie? - Noo... - A wiesz co robimy kiedy się boimy? - uśmiechnął się Kudłaty. - Nie. - Wrzucamy coś na ząb! - uradował się. Przebrali się więc w piżamowe stroje, dla niepoznaki i trzymając świecę w dłoniach wyszli z pokoju. O dziwo, na korytarzu świeciło się światło. Poszli do stołówki, obszernego miejsca z eleganckimi, przykrytymi białymi obrusami stołami, czerwonym dywanem i wielkim żyrandolem, gdzie było już przygotowane śniadanie na jutro. Wzięli sztućce w ręce i zabrali się do pałaszowania. - Kurczę... T..to kkurczę nauprafdę uest dobue! - wykrztusił Kudłaty z pełnymi ustami. Pierś z kurczaka błyskawicznie zniknęła w jego żołądku. Już miał zabrać się za winogrona, kiedy usłyszał dziwne dudnienie od strony korytarza. - Musimy to sprawdzić - zarządził Kudłaty. Scooby, któremu z ust zwisało spaghetti poszedł za nim. szli więc korytarzem i w dół po schodach. Nagle usłyszeli: - Raz, dwa, trzy. Rozpoczyna się scena pościgu i rozbrzmiewa muzyka Shout It Out Loud Kudłaty i Scooby zatykają uszy i schodzą na dół. Widzą tam członków KISS ćwiczących przed koncertem, grających Shout It Out Loud. Znajdują się w marmurowym pomieszczeniu pod lobby. Nagle pojawia się Blokotrup. Muzycy są zbyt zajęci aby cokolwiek zauważyć. Monstrum rzuca się w pościg za Kudłatym i Scoobym. Biegną w górę po schodach, i wbiegają na lobby. Mijają biurko recepcjonisty przy którym nikt nie siedzi i kierują się w stronę jednego z korytarzy. Przed korytarzem Kudłaty i Scoob wskakują na poręcz schodów, a z niej na żyrandol. Huśtają się na nim, a gdy on spada z hukiem na podłogę odbijają się od niego i lecą na biurko recepcjonisty. Leżą na nim, kiedy podchodzi do nich Blokotrup. Robi on groźną minę i żarłoki podrywają się z miejsca i biegną w stronę swojego pokoju. Próbują do niego dobiec, gdy z pokoju wychodzi reszta, widocznie obudzona hukiem i muzyką. Widzą oni potwora i przyłączają się do ucieczki. Spółka już w komplecie wpada do jadalni. Scoob chowa się pod stołem z obrusem, Kudłaty wskakuje do ponczu, a Fred, Velma i Daphne ganiają się między stolikami. Blokotrup rusza za Daphne, ale ta zderza się z Velmą. Obie prześlizgują się między nogami upiora, który traci równowagę. Następnie podnosi się i atakuje Kudłatego, który wylewa mu na głowę całą michę fasolki po bretońsku. Scooby natomiast popycha w jego stronę wózek z jedzeniem, na który potwór wpada i jedzie do tyłu, po czym uderza w ścianę. - Za mną, brygado! - zarządził Fred. Koniec sceny pościgu, muzyka cichnie Spółka dobiegła do pokoju i padła na podłogę, wyczerpana. Fred westchnął. - Ten potwór mnie wyczerpuje. A co ty myślisz, Velmo? - spytał. - Nie rozmawiam z tobą - ucięła dziewczyna. - O jejku, babskie fochy. Myślałem że to Daphne się w nich specjalizuje - przewrócił oczami blondyn. - Ach tak? - spytała rudowłosa. - Sam się fochasz! - Akurat w tym Fred ma rację - zgryźliwie dodała Velma. - Och! - obruszyła się Daphne. - Nie mieliście się kłócić między sobą? I tak zaczęła się niedorzeczna kłótnia między trzema niby najinteligentniejszymi członkami grupy. Scooby i Kudłaty usiedli na łóżku. - Scoob, mój przyjacielu, oni się tak zwykle nie zachowują. Co im się stało? - spytał ten drugi. - Rie riem - rozłożył ręce pies i pogrążył się w zamyślaniu. To samo zrobił jego przyjaciel. Wtedy Scooby dostał olśnienia. - KISS! - warknął. - No jasne! Piesku, jesteś normalnie Einsteinem! - pochwalił go Kudłaty. - Velma uwzięła się na Freda bo ośmieszył nas przed KISS, w tym Spacemanem, wykłócając się z Redfieldem, Fred jest zazdrosny o Daphne która flirtuje ze Starchildem, a sama Daphne dostała świra przez tych KISS - zamyślił się. - Wiesz co, piesku, nie wierzę że to powiem, ale... musimy naprawić sytuację, czyli trzymać ich z dala od KISS i sami rozwiązać tą zagadkę. - Nie sami... *** KISS, Kudłaty i Scooby szli dolnym korytarzem, oświetlając sobie drogi latarką. Jako że był już środek nocy, to światła były zgaszone, a na dodatek recepcjonista zwrócił im uwagę, żeby "przestali drzeć się jak opętani, bo on próbuje spać". Doszli w końcu do jakiejś szafy. - W sumie szkoda, że wasi przyjaciele wpadli w taką sytuację. Z nimi pewnie byłoby łatwiej - westchnął Starchild. Spaceman podszedł do szafy. - Zobacz. Za tą szafą jest pewnie tajne przejście! - podekscytował się. - Nie-e - zaprotestował Kudłaty. - Zapewne by było, ale jako że postanawiam dziś myśleć optymistycznie mówię, że nie ma! - oparł rękę o szafę. Jak na ironię, szafa się odsunęła i Kudłaty wpadł do niewielkiego pokoiku za nią, mierzącego może 8 metrów kwadratowych. - Nie, dlaczego zawsze ja - jęknął. Reszta grupy weszła za nim i zasunęła szafę, żeby nie było widać z zewnątrz że ktoś tam wszedł. podnieśli z niemi Kudłatego, ale usłyszeli dziwne mruczenie z tyłu... Demon podszedł pod przeciwną ścianę i podniósł coś z ziemi. Pomajstrował coś, i zaświecił latarką. Był to człowiek w średnim wieku z brązowymi włosami. - O jeju - wydukał człowiek. - Gdzie ja jestem? Ach! - Jest pan w tajnym schowku w pensjonacie Burgundu...Brugdnundu... Nieważne. W każdym razie jesteśmy gośćmi pensjonatu i pana uratowaliśmy. A pan kim jest? - spytał podejrzliwie Kudłaty. - Nazywam się Jester - powiedział mężczyzna, stojąc już o własnych nogach. - Jestem właścicielem tego ośrodka. Wczoraj wieczorem, gdy przyszedłem tu, ponieważ to jest schowek na pieniądze, duch Herberta Winga zamknął mnie tu i ukradł pieniądze. Mam szczęście, że mnie uratowaliście. - Wielkie. Wie pan, jesteśmy amatoraami-detektywami i staramy się rozwiązać zagadkę tego szkieleta - pochwalił się Starchild. - Szanuję wysiłek, drogie dzieci, ale to duch! Go się nie da pokonać! - Hej! Spójrzcie na to! - zakrzyknął Catman. Wszyscy do niego podbiegli i zobaczyli papier zawieszony na ścianie. Było na nim narysowane drzewo genealogiczne Wingów. Co dziwne, obok Herberta Winga widniało nazwisko Lena Wing, a od nich odbiegały linie prowadzące do nazwiska W. Wing. - A więc ostatni z rodu Wingów to nie był Herbert, tylko W. Wing... Coś mi mówi to nazwisko... - zastanawiał się pan Jester. Wtem jednak Starchild pokazał na coś ciekawszego. - Spójrzcie na to! - pokazał na drewnianą klapę w podłodze. - Gdzie to może prowadzić? - spytał Kudłaty, wskakując na ramiona Scooby'ego. - Przekonajmy się - wzruszył ramionami Starchild i otworzył klapę. KISS zeszli po drabince na dół, za nimi trzęsący się Kudłaty i Scooby, a ostatni pan Jester. Pomieszczenie, w którym się znaleźli, było najprawdopodobniej katakumbami. Było wielkości typowej sali konferencyjnej. Bloki z grobami stały niezbyt według wyznaczonego porządku, co czyniło z tego troszeczkę labirynt. Pośrodku stał złoty monument przedstawiający jakiegoś człowieka. Pomieszczenie było nieoświetlone. Grupa podeszła do monumentu. Spaceman zaczął czytać napis wygrawerowany na nim: - "Symboliczny grób ś.p. Herberta Winga, Ostatniego Z Rodu Wingów. Niech do Ostatniego Z Rodu Wingów należy Wingów majątek" - powiedział. - Och, nie! Katakumby pod moim pensjonatem! To dlatego duch mnie nawiedza - dramatyzował pan Jester. - Zaraz, zaraz. Majątek Wingów? Czyli... - Catman zaczął się zastanawiać, ale nie dokończył, ponieważ dobiegł ich straszliwy ryk. Zza monumentu wybiegł Blokotrup, a wszyscy na jego widok pognali we wszystkie strony. Kudłaty i Scooby uciekli w stronę klapy, ale trafili w kąt, jako że Blokotrup zerwał drabinkę i ich tam zagonił. Potem złowieszczo się śmiejąc zaczął podchodzić Do skulonych, dygotających ze strachu przyjaciół. Jego kościste łapska już miały ich dopaść, kiedy dobiegł ich głos: - Teraz! Klapa się otworzyła i z góry zeskoczył Fred, trzymając w rękach sieć. Rzucił się na Blokotrupa, ale ten nie odpuścił. zaczęli się siłować. Po minucie zapasów dobiegł z góry głos Daphne. - No ludzie, proszę was! Jest was tam siedmiu, zróbcie coś! Zanim jednak KISS i Jester zdążyli chociażby wydostać się z labiryntu, Scooby niewiele myśląc rzucił się na Blokotrupa. Przy okazji zaczepił tylną nogą o drabinkę leżącą na ziemi. Z impetem wpadł na potwora i odtrącił go do tyłu. Zdenerwowany szkielet jednak podniósł się i ruszył w kierunku psa. Ten już opamiętał się i się przestraszył. Zawrócił i biegł w głąb labiryntu, ale trup był od niego szybszy. I to było właśnie jego zgubą... Był tuż przy Scoobym, kiedy poślizgnął się na drabince zahaczonej o nogę Scoobyego. Zrobił salto w tył w powietrzu, po czym Fred zarzucił na niego sieć. *** - Tak właściwie nie wiem kto nim jest - przyznała Spacemanowi Velma, gdy Spółka, KISS i pan Jester stali w holu ośrodka, przy recepcji. Przed nimi dwóch czarnoskórych policjantów trzymało skutego kajdankami Blokotrupa. - Za to ja wiem - pochwalił się Catman. Daphne podeszła do trupa i zdarła mu maskę. Oczom wszystkich ukazał się, w kostiumie Blokotrupa... Recepcjonista. - To ty jesteś W. Wing! - przypomniał sobie pan Jester. - Owszem! Ostatni Z Rodu Wingów! - potwierdził Spaceman. - Dlaczego to zrobił? To proste. Miał on prawa do bogactwa Wingów, co odkryliśmy dzięki drzewu genealogicznemu i monumentowi. - Tyle że zapewne nie wiedział gdzie on jest. Jego zachłanność jednak nie chciała mu pozwolić odejść z niczym - przejął pałeczkę wyjaśniania Starchild. - Pensjonat, skoro stoi na ziemi o takiej wartości historycznej, musiał mieć mnóstwo gości. Wing chciał ich wystraszyć i zagarnąć forsę pana Jestera i reszty pracowników. A potem nawiać. - Jednak w tym czasie odkrył, gdzie się znajduje skarb. Wobec tego musiał zostać jeszcze dłużej, no i porwać Jestera - zaczął wyjaśnienia Kudłaty. - Podejrzewaliśmy tez Redfielda, jak nasi kompani wiecie, ale monstrum zgubiło ciemnoróżową czapkę, taką jaką miał recepcjonista. Redfield miał bordową. - No przecież! - Velma pacnęła się w czoło. - Uszłoby mi to na sucho jak afrykański ląd, gdyby nie te wścibskie mimy, hipis i gadający kundel! - warknął Wing, gdy policjanci go wyprowadzali. - Dobra robota, chłopaki - pogratulował Kudłatemu i Scooby'emu Fred, gdy KISS ładowali się do samochodu razem z Redfieldem. - Odwaliliście kawał dobrej roboty. - Kurczę, nie ma sprawy, Fred. Mam tylko jedno pytanie: jak nas znaleźliście, tam w katakumbach? - spytał Kudłaty. - Och, to proste. Te farbki do twarzy śmierdzą na kilometr - zachichotała Daphne, a wraz z nią reszta ekipy. - A tak naprawdę to usłyszeliśmy ryk Blokotrupa. Naprawdę był donośny - sprostowała Velma. - A teraz łądujmy się do wozu. Coś mi się od tych żartów... Albo klimatu... Zrobiło sucho. Spółka zachichotała. A Scooby krzyknął: - SCOOBY-DOOBY-DOO! Wybryki Daphne podkochuje się w Starchildzie i stale usiłuje mu zaimponować. Fred nie chce przeprosić Redwaya Redfielda za wjechanie w jego samochód, przez co obaj mężczyźni się nie lubią. Velma jest obrażona na blondyna z powodu jego zachowania oraz cały czas prosi Spacemana o autograf. Postacie Postacie główne * Tajemnicza Spółka: ** Fred Jones - Jacek Kopczyński ** Scooby Doo - Ryszard Olesiński ** Daphne Blake - Beata Jankowska-Tzimas ** Velma Dinkley - Agata Gawrońska-Bauman ** Kudłaty Rogers - Jacek Bończyk * Catman - Tomasz Borkowski * Starchild - Wojciech Chorąży * Demon * Spaceman - Jakub Szydłowski Pozostałe postacie * Pan Jester - Grzegorz Wons * Recepcjonista - Janusz Wituch * Redway Redfield - Tomasz Błasiak * Jared Ducky (wspomniany) * Andrew Hoopoe (wspomniany) * Blokotrup (potwór) Podejrzani Sprawcy Ciekawostki * Jared Ducky oraz Andrew Hoopoe to nawiązania to pewnych dość znanych polityków. Kategoria:Odcinki serialu Scooby-Doo, jesteś tu? Kategoria:Scooby-Doo, jesteś tu?